<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fool's Royal Journey by spcorange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749438">The Fool's Royal Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spcorange/pseuds/spcorange'>spcorange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Cough cough Makoto cough cough), Confidant revamp, EVENTUALLY ANYWAYS, Especially because the Kanji meaning is awesome, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I actually sort of prefer Akira to Ren but the canon name has broke me so now I say Ren, I'll try and update consistently, Ideas welcome, In depth interactions, Magical Friendship demons save christmas, Multi, Personas, Ren gets a defined backstory, Ren isn't as okay as he tries to seem, Retelling, Slightly altered universe, Slow Burn, i love these characters, persona 5 royal spoilers, slight angst, thats okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spcorange/pseuds/spcorange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren Amamiya was starting to think he was alone in the world. Between being falsely accused and shipped off to Tokyo, and being treated like scum at every turn, the world has made clear just how welcoming a place it can be. No matter what stands in his way though, be it man, deity, or his own internal turmoil, with the Phantom Thieves of Hearts at his side, he's confident enough to bet he'll make it through.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Undecided, Possibly others if inspiration strikes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Delinquent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I've tried writing a story similar to this before, however due to my busy schedule at the time it was an idea that never came to fruition, however I now I'm taking full advantage of quarantine to really go all in on this, especially after having platinumed Royal. Any and all feedback is welcome, I definitely would love ideas on things to be incorporated in the story! Make sure to mark spoilers though for any who haven't yet finished the game! Enjoy the chapter!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What is and what will be</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>“There’s something here.” A man whispered amongst a rowdy crowd. The flashing lights of the slot machines littering the room only served to heighten the sense of anxiety they all felt. A clatter of spilling poker chips and a woman’s shriek sounded. A presence could be felt throughout the room, one that sent chills down the spines of the gamblers, and as security had flooded into the room it was no doubt that their suspicions were to be believed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The woman that had shrieked had seen a sinister shadowed figure dash throughout the rafters of the gambling hall, jumping from light to light, and much to her dismay she couldn’t track it, whoever, or whatever it was, was simply too fast. In response all she could bring herself to do was run in the opposite direction of where she had seen it last. With her stomach knotting and palms sweaty she began pushing through the crowd, trying her best to stay on her feet. What terrified her most though was that when she glanced up to the ceiling she saw it –no- <strong>him</strong> again.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He stood atop the swinging lights of the gambling hall, a confident smirk upon his face and a white mask with black ring accents around the eyes sitting squarely upon his face, hiding his identity, though not the determined look in his eyes. Black locks fell over the top of his mask, reaching no further than the bridge of his nose, what’s more he held a briefcase in red gloved hands, if she had the sensibility to ponder why she’d likely guess that it was why the guards were chasing him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey… up there!” A man in the crowd yelled having also seen the boy. Several more shrieks and gasps broke out as people's eyes darted from shutter to shutter, trying to catch sight of the elusive Thief.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Found him, move in immediately.” A guard radioed as he locked eyes on the darkly dressed figure. The three separate ends of the figure's black, ankle-length overcoat waved behind him as though enlarging his figure and giving the impression that he truly was a demon. The figure in question stopped for a moment, and the young looking man made eye contact with the guard. The guard in response immediately drew his pistol and went to set aim at him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The boy simply leapt from the light, the nonchalant fashion in which he did so would call into question whether he was even aware he was being pursued as he pounced from one to the other. He heard the crowd shout and clamor, likely scared by the sudden display of firearms. Despite this however he remained level headed.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Joker was in his element. The skill it took to balance upon landing on a swinging light was one he possessed in spades, let alone jumping from one to the next without stopping, it was child’s play for him as muscle memory carved him a path across the rafters and chandeliers of the gambling hall, not letting any one person have direct line of sight on him for more than a moment as he carefully weaved his way across the lights towards one of the overhanging upper floors.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>As he came close to a fork in his road, suited men with guns kicked open a door in front of him, training sights on him immediately. They were too slow however, as he simply turned on his heel and took the other direction. Hopping from the tops of the arching pathway lights he somersaulted over a railing and landed on the soft carpeted floors of the Gambling Hall second floor. Upon hitting the ground he began his blitz for the stairs.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop right there!” One of two guards yelled as they blocked the stairs. Joker stood up, daggers in his eyes at the two; he almost turned to find another way before another guard dropped behind him.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Take him down, Joker!” Panther shouted through his earpiece, not a hint of doubt in her voice.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Joker back flipped and landed onto the shoulders of the guard behind him, tearing off its mask before pushing off and landing on the ground. Its body dissipated into a black liquid before quickly reforming into a monstrosity with a bull-like head and elongated body with six legs. The beast let out a roar at its target, it was determined to kill.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>In response to this Joker merely smiled a poker-like smile. “Too easy.” He thought as he pulled out his dagger and readied a hand on his mask. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Steel gray eyes snapped open as Ren Amamiya’s head jerked up, thoughts racing through his head a mile a minute. “Where..?” He paused to take in his surroundings before rubbing at his wrists, feeling them to remind himself of where he currently was. He sighed to himself, glancing around the train subway car he was in. Several people seated, some standing and holding on to the handles on the roof, none spared a passing glance, most didn’t bother to look up from their phones. Eventually an intercom announced that they were approaching their stop, spouting directions on how to exit the car, though in Ren’s head it was like static in the background.</p><p> </p><p>Behind the stiff posture and demeanor the boy showed, a memory played, a terrified woman with a drunken man grabbing at her forcefully. The woman’s eyes met Ren’s, desperation shone like the light from the street lamps. She called for help before the man shoved her again, with her wrist painfully being ground into the wall behind them.<em> “Just shut up and get in the car!” the bastard growled at her.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ren clenched his fist and stepped toward them. A firm hand landed on the man’s shoulder, forcefully turning the drunkard to face him. In the process however, the man lost his footing, hitting the ground with a thud due to the practically dead weight of his body.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The man staggered to his feet, blood pouring from a gash in his forehead, hand clutched over it. Piercing yellow eyes shot at the raven haired teen, who simply stared down at his hands in a momentary shock.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Damn brat, I’ll sue!” was the last sentence Ren remembers before he was forced into a cop car.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Again, he rubbed his wrists before wiping the look of scorn off his face, trying to bury his thoughts. He pushed up his glasses and leaned back in his seat slightly, back stiff from the long ride to Tokyo that had drained his energy.</p><p> </p><p>As he got off the platform and stepped out of the subway station he walked towards the station square. It was a larger intersection with more people densely packed than anything he had seen before; being from a small town like the one he grew up in. To make sure he didn’t get lost he fished his phone from his pocket and opened his maps app before typing in the location address he was headed to. The white noise of the people passing to and fro by him was something he imagined he’d have to get used to, though Ren admitted to himself that he may not mind it. It was a nice change of pace from his hometown, it felt less empty, and far less boring.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing up just to take in the sight of the whole crowd, the sheer number of people passing through the intersection at the time was a spectacle he thought, both in variety of people and scale. He would’ve gotten lost in the sight had it not been for a pang sound from his phone.</p><p> </p><p>With blank gray eyes Ren looked down at his phone, a neutral expression on his face, the confusion at the icon he was seeing hardly showing in his brow. A red eyeball like picture appeared on his map before enlarging itself to take up most of his phone screen. He tapped it to no avail, his shoulders dropping in a momentary defeat before he picked himself back up, something he had been growing used to.</p><p> </p><p>A chill overtook him as he realized that the white noise of the city was no longer ringing in his ears.</p><p> </p><p><em>What..? </em>He looked around himself startled. <em>They’re all frozen…</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Around him stood over a hundred still bodies, most were in the middle of walking, one little girl especially was frozen completely in mid air as though she had been mid hop. Even the air itself had felt like it had stagnated, somehow feeling stuffy even despite the open airspace around them all. Panicked he turned around to no avail, even they were paralyzed, only Ren seemed to be able to move, or even comprehend what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>The most concerning part of all though was the heat that was now radiating from the far end of the square. As Ren turned to face it blue flames broke out. Across the crowd Ren stared at the flames as they seemed to make the shape of a human like figure. <em>I-is that a person? </em>He thought, though two new protrusions of flame bursting forth confused him further. <em>W-wings?</em> His mind ran a million miles a minute as he tried to process what was going on around him. Those thoughts stopped dead in a mere moment though, when out of the raging fire Ren could have sworn that he had seen himself, with burning yellow eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em>Wait, what, I- </em>The moment Ren reached out the world returned to normal, the people resumed motion and the fire was gone. He found himself awestruck as it physically felt as though nothing had happened despite the display before him a mere moment ago. <em>Was I… hallucinating? </em>He questioned himself rather urgently. The thought scared him, but he had no other way of explaining what he had just witnessed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What the hell kid, it’s crowded already, get a move on.” A man with a gecko tattoo pushed past Ren, making him lose his train of thought again and realize that he had been standing in the middle of the stuffed intersection.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry!” Ren called out before shaking his head one final time and continuing his journey to his new residence. He put the moment out of his thoughts and tried to tell himself it was just a hallucination from all the stress. Silently hoping it wouldn't get worse. </p><p> </p><p>As Ren entered the cozy back alleys of Yongen Jaya he noticed two things. The first being that his maps app didn’t say where in the alley his new guardian’s house was, the second was that he smelled something REALLY good coming from the turn off just ahead of him, and thanks to his long trip he was definitely ready for a meal. <em>Too bad it’s rude to keep people waiting…</em> Ren clutched his stomach for a second; electing to walk forward and find his residence before returning to whatever restaurant that smell was coming from for dinner. As he started his pace down the alley though, his gut spoke up again and he was reminded of how he hadn't yet eaten today. <em>Though I guess I could ask for directions- </em>One last grumble of his stomach was all it took to convince Ren of his decision.</p><p> </p><p>The bell to the so called “Café Leblanc” opened with a chime as Ren stepped through the door, only empowering the scent of whatever food it was that had enticed him into ‘asking directions’ from the owner.</p><p> </p><p>The Café itself was quaint and cozy, with wooden floors and a rustic sort of energy. To the right of the door was a long bar counter going back with stools lined up and a hand grinder for coffee at the end, an old man sat with a pink button up on and a white hat, holding a crossword puzzle. To the left were booths for the customers with lights hanging over them. The most impressive part of the café however was the sheer number of jars of coffee beans lining the wall behind the bar counter; the owner was without doubt a connoisseur.</p><p> </p><p>“Pardon me sonny.” An elderly customer said as he passed by Ren on his way out; his wife following closely behind. This prompted the pink shirted man to glance up; Ren assumed he was the owner.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me sir, do you know where I could find Sojiro Sakura’s residence?” He’d order something to go, he decided. “I know he lives in the back alley though I’m not sure where exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>The man’s face crinkled in an almost accusing look for a moment before returning to a neutral expression. “Ah, yes, Sakura lives in the alley turn just past this one, his house is on the left, only one.” Ren bowed his head at that, though the man continued before he was able to express his thanks. “You won’t be needing those directions though. I’m assuming you’re Amamiya-kun?”</p><p> </p><p> “Uh, yes sir, how’d you know..?” Ren said with a furrowed brow, though in hindsight he found it rather obvious.</p><p> </p><p>“You got lucky on who you came to ask directions from, I thought you’d be coming later so I wasn’t waiting at home, I’m Sojiro Sakura.” He set his crossword puzzle down and sat up from his stool, glancing Ren up and down as though to size him up.</p><p> </p><p>The look Sakura gave him wasn’t one that Ren was particularly unfamiliar with, though he was hoping to have lasted slightly longer in Tokyo without having to see it; the sort of look that just questioned precisely how much of a burden he’d be on the person looking at him. In some more extreme cases Ren had found that the bolder types would stare at him so aggressively that even those around Ren would shift in discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>Unconsciously the boy played with the cuff of his blazer and then spoke clearly, “I’m sorry, Sakura-san, it didn’t take as much time as we thought it would for me to be ready to leave so I got here early. I’m Ren Amamiya, please take care of me.” He bowed, butterflies swirled in his stomach, though his expression remained neutral. He hoped beyond measure that he would be able to make a fair first impression. He would be lying if he told himself he wasn't scared of making the man hate him on the first day and spoiling his year from then on.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, enough with the pleasantries, I’m your guardian, not some prison warden.” Ren shifted somewhat uneasy at the thought, as he had, to at least some degree, experience with the ladder. "Come on, I'll show you to your room and you can get yourself unpacked." The man said, causing Ren to give a grateful nod. This was followed by sheer confusion however, when the teen realized that Sojiro wasn’t leading him out of the Café.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rough Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ren has a rough night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! I've tried writing a story similar to this before, however due to my busy schedule at the time it was an idea that never came to fruition, however I now I'm taking full advantage of quarantine to really go all in on this, especially after having platinumed Royal. Any and all feedback is welcome, I definitely would love ideas on things to be incorporated in the story! Make sure to mark spoilers though for any who haven't yet finished the game! Enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sojiro stood behind the counter of Leblanc, pouring rice onto a plate before swiveling towards a steaming pot on the stove. “I’m sure you’re already aware but you have your orientation at Shujin tomorrow, I’ll drive you down to meet the Principal and your teacher.” The man told the boy, Ren let out a hum of acknowledgement as he passed by, straining to carry two large bags of old beat up books out the door of the café.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know how to feel about his new room, it was dusty and cluttered, though he could see the potential in it, after he removed all the dusty books, maybe cleared off the workbench in the back corner, and unburied whatever plant was by the bookshelf near his “bed.”</p><p> </p><p>That was the worst part, he had decided. Not that he wasn’t grateful, but he didn’t sleep well as it was, and the mattress over produce crates likely wasn’t to help with that issue.</p><p> </p><p>Ren heaved the bags over the wall of the dumpster just near the Café and turned to head back. The air of the alley had a slight chill to it as Ren’s shoes tapped down the pavement, his shoulders slouched and eyes dulled. He hadn’t quite gotten a read on Sojiro yet. He could tell he had sternness to him, but there was also a degree of kindness underneath the hardass persona he displayed, or at least he wanted to believe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Feel free to throw out whatever you want up here, its just been building up random junk over the years, nothing really important.” Sojiro waved a hand towards the piles of junk. “As for rules though, let’s get a few things clear. If you mess up my shop, I’ll throw you out. If you mess up and get expelled from school, I’ll throw you out. If you mess up anywhere else and cause me any trouble, I’ll throw you out. Have I made myself clear?” The kid tugged at his sleeve and a strange look passed over his face before he let out a gentle hum of acknowledgement. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The brief moment of silence was interrupted by a rampaging growl that shook the room. Sojiro glanced up, shock apparent on his face, what primal beast could have let out such a feral growl in his small café?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“S-sorry.” Ren stammered, embarrassment showing on his face as he put a hand over his stomach. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Geez kid, if you were that hungry you should’ve just said something.” Sojiro sighed softly. “Go on and get unpacked, I’ll throw together some food for you, we’ll talk more then.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you.” Ren did a small bow before turning to go upstairs, the look in his eyes having softened and a barely noticeable smile traced over his lips.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>As he walked back into the café he saw a plate of curry sitting on the counter, Sojiro washing dishes in the sink just past it. “Normally I serve that with coffee but the last thing I need is for you to wake up late.” He said while drying off a pot. “Anyways, after tomorrow you’ll be taking the subway to and from school on your own, try not to stick your nose into anyone else’s business again while you’re out and about, that’s how you got yourself in this situation in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>Ren bowed his head, his demeanor calm externally but on the inside his stomach churned, would it have really been better if he had kept walking that night? It felt so wrong to him to even think it. “I couldn’t have just left that lady.” His eyes steeled for a moment and locked with Sojiro’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t go giving me testy looks, no matter how you feel on the situation it bit you in the ass regardless.” The older man said sternly at the teen. Ren’s gaze went back to its typical neutral state as he swallowed a sigh. “Go off and get yourself killed if you really feel the need but don’t go dragging other people into your problems.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir.” He said stiffly.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, your curry is going to get cold.” Sojiro said as he put on his white hat and coat. “Wash the plate when you’re done, it goes on the top shelf of the cabinet on the far right, don’t touch anything else.” He opened the door to the café. “I’m going home, go on up to bed after, I’ll be back in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Ren watched the older man leave and took a bite of the curry and rice. The previous coldness he felt vanished in an instant, the flavor was explosive, spices and a subtle sweetness calmed the teen’s nerves. Ren couldn’t quite describe just what the flavor reminded him of, an old friend perhaps, or maybe even a loving mother. This was so far the best part of his probation.</p><p> </p><p>After washing the plate Ren walked back up into his new attic room, the dust wasn’t nearly as bad now that he had cleaned, though it wouldn’t hurt to set up a fan he had decided. <em>Another thing to add to the list.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>The eyeball’s back.</em> Ren furrowed his brow. <em>Not even going to try this time, straight to the trash. </em>He swiped a finger and it disappeared again, hopefully for good. The dark haired teen put an arm over his eyes and sighed tiredly before slowly falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------</p><p> </p><p><em>Chains, why are there chains, why, why, why? </em>Ren shot up panicked, eyes darting down to his wrists where steel cuffs clamped down. His attire had changed as well, he wore a striped prison uniform, and even worse, yet another chain cuffed around his ankle, connected to something under the bed.</p><p> </p><p>His breathing began increasing frantically as Ren backed into the corner of his bed, this was when he took in his surroundings, he wasn’t in the attic anymore.</p><p> </p><p><em>What the hell is this? Where am I? Why?</em> He was in a jail cell, walled with deep blue velvet and floored with concrete. An old toilet sat in the corner, water dripping slowly into it. Chains were strewn about the cell, wrapping around the bars. <em>Don’t- not again- I’m supposed to be out.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He pulled at his hair in panic, trying to steady his breathing and regain control of himself. An opera sort of music began ringing throughout the room he was in, flooding the silence that once permeated the room. The music seemed to have a calming effect on Ren, his breathing slowed to an almost normal pace, grip on his hair releasing. His lightning fast thoughts were interrupted by a small chuckle from around the corner of his cell. <em>Who..?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Two girls turned the corner and faced his cell. One with hair tied back and braided, the other with two buns, they wore blue prison guard uniforms, however they were half Ren’s height, and had white hair. The most striking aspect however was the eye patches they wore, the eyes they had covered were opposite each other.</p><p> </p><p>Ren stood from his bed and slowly approached the bars, his fear not as intense as before, only spiking again for a moment when he realized the ball and chain his foot was attached to wouldn’t let him step any further forward.</p><p> </p><p>The twins parted and just past them, in the center of the cell block Ren found himself in, there was a man in a desk. His eyes bulged and veiny, a mostly bald head with white hair from the sides and back falling across his shoulders, his nose was elongated to a frightening degree, and what’s more he was surprisingly well dressed, wearing a suit and white gloves.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled wide and toothily as he extended a hand to gesture at Ren. “Trickster… Welcome to my Velvet Room.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is this?” Ren tried to keep his voice calm, though the panic shone through slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Quiet! Don’t interrupt our master, you insolent inmate!” The girl with two buns exclaimed, pulling a baton out of seemingly nowhere and brandishing it threateningly.</p><p> </p><p>“I am delighted to make your acquaintance.” The man in the chair proceeded, paying no heed to Ren’s question or the girl. “This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter.” The panic began to set back into Ren as he gripped the bars.</p><p> </p><p>“It is a room that only those who are bound by a ‘contract’ may enter. I am Igor, master of this place. Remember it well.” He drummed his fingers along his wooden desk. He looked deep into Ren's eyes as though he had known him for a long time. Similarly it seemed as though the man thought that Ren know of exactly what he spoke of. Sadly for the teen, this wasn't the case.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember signing any contract.” Ren said with venom, slamming a cuff on the bars of his cell, his composure cracking. Indignation was the only thing keeping his anger from turning to dread and sorrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Silence yourself and listen inmate.” The girl with the braid said quietly, promise of a threat lying in the back of her voice.</p><p> </p><p>The man continued, again ignoring the outburst. “I summoned you to speak of important matters; it involves your life as well. Still, this is surprising, to think that this room, which takes the shape of that of your own heart, would take the form of a prison.”</p><p> </p><p>Ren silenced at that, was this really what his heart looked like? That wasn’t possible, was it?</p><p> </p><p>“There is no mistake that if you continue down this path, ruin awaits you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ruin?” Was all Ren could think to say, his mind was running too fast to come up with anything else.</p><p> </p><p>“I speak of the end to everything. However, there is a means to oppose such a fate, should you seek rehabilitation, such is your only means to avoid ruin…”</p><p> </p><p>Ren sat on the floor of his cell, certain hopelessness in his eyes. He didn't know what the man was talking about. He didn't know why he was there. He didn't know of any contract. He didn't want to know, he never wanted to, all he did know was the one thing he did truly want in the moment. He spoke quietly. “Let me out of this cell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Only you possess the ability to release yourself from the chains which you are in trickster. Should you desire it thus, with all your heart, they shall shatter.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is this, some sort of sick joke? You lock me up, wrap me in steel chains and tell me I can leave if I want to?” With his mounting frustration Ren punched the concrete floor beneath him, gritting his teeth. “If that’s the case then why the hell am I still in here?!” The notion that he could somehow want this was too much for him to bear, the pure insult he felt from it, spiking even more anger from him.</p><p> </p><p>Silence befell the room; the twins merely stared at him, slight shock in their eyes. Igor spoke with a grave tone that made Ren want to throw up. “Perhaps part of you desires the chains thus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t.” Ren’s voice shook. “I would never want this. Never.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am merely speaking in theory.” Ren had to stop himself from again snapping at the man, though he would've only repeated his prior point, and the conversation would've gone in loops.</p><p> </p><p>“On to important matters, allow me to introduce the wardens of this room.” Igor’s smile widened. “To your right is Caroline.” The girl with the buns and baton stood straighter at that. “To your left, Justine.”</p><p> </p><p>“As wardens we are also your collaborators throughout your rehabilitation. So long as you remain obedient we will assist you.” The quiet braided girl named Justine spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“The roles of these two will be explained on a-“</p><p> </p><p>Ren shot up in his bed, glancing around he took back in the sight of the attic, its old curtains being a grounding sight that served to calm his nerves slightly. He raised a hand to his head, the lack of chains easing his mind. Again his mind had raced. He hadn't slept well typically for awhile now, though a nightmare that vivid was something entirely new to him, and something about it rattled him to his core.</p><p> </p><p>Although trying to anchor himself back to reality, and not some place in between, he checked his phone for the time; it was about five in the morning, a whole hour before he was supposed to be awake for Sojiro.</p><p> </p><p>Ren rubbed his eyes harshly and wiped the rest of the worry off of his face. With nothing but stress he forced himself out of bed, and glanced around at the state of mess the room was still in. <em>I guess I should kill some time then…</em></p><p> </p><p>When Sojiro walked to the café later that morning his heart dropped. As he turned the corner to the shop he saw the delinquent walking back into the store from the other end of the alley. “Hey what the hell are you doing out here?” Ren’s eyes widened for a second as he took his hand off the handle to the café door. “Did you seriously sneak out on your first night? Do you even understand your situation?” His voice was harsh.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no I was cleaning my room more.” Ren said worriedly. “I wouldn’t do that in general.” His gaze lowered. “And trust me, I’m painfully aware.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well why were you even up this early to begin with?” Sojiro narrowed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t sleep.” Ren replied simply, still rather stressed over all the weird stress fueled thoughts he had spinning in his head. “And there was still a lot to do on the room to clean it up so I decided to at least make use of the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I find anything out of place in my shop-“ Sojiro grumbled before restraining himself from snapping at the teen. “Whatever, are you ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mostly, let me go change into my uniform and I’ll be right down.” Ren said politely, receiving a nod from the man and heading back up to his attic room to fish out his school uniform from his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Anxiety built in the boy's stomach as he changed, buttoning up his black blazer, just as he had the day before. This time however it was for real. He wasn't just trying to make a good impression to his guardian now, this time, it was to the only school that had seen fit to accept him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Wholeheartedly Friendly Introduction!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ren meets the Principal</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! I've tried writing a story similar to this before, however due to my busy schedule at the time it was an idea that never came to fruition, however I now I'm taking full advantage of quarantine to really go all in on this, especially after having platinumed Royal. Any and all feedback is welcome, I definitely would love ideas on things to be incorporated in the story! Make sure to mark spoilers though for any who haven't yet finished the game! Enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Daddy!” A little girl called out. “I wanna name him Buchiko!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>A man in his early thirties stood there with a little girl in a Tokyo Subway car. The daughter cradled a big brown purse, out of the top of which a puppy stuck its nose. The man knelt down and ran his hand across her hair with a warm smile. “Is that why you wanted an Akita in particular?”</em>
</p><p>           </p><p>
  <em>“Mhm!” She hummed with an excited glint in her eye. “He’s gonna grow up to be big and strong and loyal just like the real Buchiko!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Haha, I’m sure he will.” The father stood and pulled his daughter closer to him. The car was crowded as it was, he didn’t want her to get bumped into.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Buchiko what are you doing?” The girl said with concern in her voice, the puppy was whimpering and struggling to get out of the bag. “What’s wrong boy?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey aren’t we getting near the station? Why aren’t we slowing down?” A man across the car said in an elevated tone.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Setting a hand on his daughter’s shoulder the father said, “Hey, stay close to-“</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Buchi come back!” The girl pushed into the crowd of the car, chasing the puppy that had escaped her bag. The rails of the train wretched in an awful noise. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Naoko wait!” He shoved through frantically to chase after his daughter, the others on the car too anxious to truly care about getting shoved.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The father was knocked off his feet in the following moment as all the people in the car were thrown from one side to the other violently. The sound of the metal wall of the car being torn viciously off by cornering the wall of the subway stop boomed in the scrambled minds of the passengers. The man’s head cracked against the glass of the window and the wind blasted out of his lungs. The car was at a stop now, the torn wall almost missing as some of the passengers had actually been launched onto the platform. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Nao-“ The father staggered to his feet, his whole body burning in a roaring pain as he clutched his head. “Naoko where are you?” He let out a deathly cry.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Daddy?!” She screamed while crying horribly. “I-I’m over he-here!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The father pushed past the people near him who were also trying to stand, he even passed one man who looked - and hopefully was only- knocked out. Shoving past a metallic and warped portion of the subway car wall, tears of relief fell from the father’s eyes as he found Naoko curled up in the corner holding her puppy in her arms. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Daddy!” She called in a terrified relief, though the moment her eyes landed on her father her eyes widened, horrified, as she pushed herself back into the corner and pointed at him breathlessly, she couldn’t bring her voice out.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Naoko what’s-?” He said before dropping to a knee. He looked at the spot where she pointed. “O-oh…” Was all he could get out.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The man brought a hand to the bottom right of his torso; blood stained his suit and leaked down onto his pants. A metal bar, seemingly from a hand rail on the torn up wall impaled his side, not exiting out the other end but based on the feeling he was now aware of, it was in there deep. He wiped the spit coming out of his mouth before realizing it too was blood.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Nao, I-“ The man reached for his daughter. “It’s gonna be f-“ He could get nothing else out before his strength and adrenaline left him, collapsing on the spot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <br/>——————-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shujin Academy was easily one of the most prestigious schools in Tokyo; they were famous for their volleyball team that’d taken them to nationals. Only those with bright futures were allowed to attend and Principal Kobayakawa made it a point to ensure that Ren knew that he wasn’t considered amongst them.</p><p> </p><p>“And just so we’re clear, we hold zero tolerance for any misbehaviors or indecencies he may participate in during his probationary period.” The fat principal scowled at nobody in particular. “Should he decide to be an upstart he will be expelled.” Sojiro nodded with a look of unease across his face. Ren decided he’d cut in and at least make his presence be acknowledged.</p><p> </p><p>“I understa-“</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t know what he got up to in hiding in his hometown but rest assured we intend to reshape him back into the mold of a respectable member of society. Assuming such is possible, of course.” The principal silenced him passively. “This is the teacher of his class.” The triple chinned principal gestured to the messy haired lady next to his tidy desk.</p><p> </p><p>She stepped forward; her shoulders tense and body language reserved, it was obvious she felt uncomfortable just being there. “I’m Sadayo Kawakami; I’m your homeroom teacher for the year.” She fished a note from her pocket. “This is your student ID number, don’t lose it.” She said while sliding it across the table, as though handing it to him directly would be a crime of association. The teacher in yellow sighed to herself upon stepping back, mumbling something along the lines of “Why me?”</p><p> </p><p>“If that’s all can we get going? I’ve got a store to run.” Sojiro grumbled almost in response to the previous comment.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Sakura-san, though please be sure to keep an eye on him at home as well.” The Principal said with a sort of sickly smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll be sure to have a talk with him about the sort of situation he’s in.” Sojiro said before turning on his heel and leaving the room. Ren went to follow.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Amamiya-kun,” Ren and Sojiro both stopped. “This will only take a moment Sakura-san.” He said, causing the café owner to nod with slight suspicion, Kawakami followed behind at the behest of the Principal.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rehabilitating a criminal into a respectable member of society would be a great accomplishment for Shujin academy. The ability for you to attend here rather than your under funded and unacknowledged prior high school is the only opportunity your previous poor decision making will ever afford you.” His smile only grew faker as his sentence went on, his eyes crinkled to feign sincerity and warmness as he laced his words in venom. “Please, do us both a favor and don’t mess this up. You’ve already been enough of a burden to those around you, especially for your father.” At that Ren’s breath hitched, a slight stinging began behind his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m well aware of your home situation Amamiya-kun.” The man’s face straightened in nothing but pure seriousness and thinly veiled hostility. “To think that you’d so selfishly cause problems for a man as generous as your father, especially after what happened with your-</p><p> </p><p><strong>“Please be quiet.”</strong> Ren said in a tortured voice, fighting back the ever prominent stinging in his head. He tugged at his sleeve almost hard enough to tear the fabric. The Principal’s eyes widened for a moment before narrowing on the barely holding it together boy. <strong>“It’s been more than a moment no? Sojiro-san is waiting for me.” </strong>His voice cracked, threatening the rest of his composure in the process.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I suppose that’s true. You may leave.” The man said darkly. Ren wasted no time in opening the door and speed walking down back to the entrance of the school, steeling his demeanor and pushing everything that just came up all the way back down into the depths of his soul.</p><p> </p><p>Sojiro made idle comments on the way back down to the car, though Ren could only hum in response or give simple yes/no answers, his thoughts were too scattered.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing breaking Ren’s spaced out gaze was Sojiro’s stunned response at the radio.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell?” He said as he turned the volume up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Live footage from the incident shows one subway car being torn nearly in two upon hitting the edge of the stop.” She said as though referring to a tv. “Paramedics rushed on to the scene, there have been two confirmed deaths and several in critical condition, beyond that many have been wounded in some manner.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“The conductor is in the process of being interrogated, however due to his seeming lack of recollection of the event, or even why he sped up the way he did in the first place, it is suspected to be a part of the psychotic breakdown incidents that have been happening as of late.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“How horrible.” Sojiro sighed. “A lot of incidents like this have been happening recently… Just last month some high schooler got hit by a car…” He rubbed his eyes in frustration. “I guess that explains all the traffic anyways. Don’t go expecting any more rides from now on, if I did this every day I’d never be able to open the shop.”</p><p> </p><p>Ren hummed in acknowledgement as he stared down at his feet. <em>Today’s just a fantastic day for everyone isn’t it?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Also…” Sojiro cut in. “What did the principal say after I left?” He questioned, in truth he didn’t like how the man treated the teen, he may have messed up but he treated him like outright scum.</p><p> </p><p>Ren forced a smile. “Oh, nothing, just reiterated that I don’t have any margin for error.” The coffee shop owner felt something was off about the response, though he couldn’t place it. “He’s probably just worried.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sure, if that’s what you want to call it.” Sojiro responded blankly.</p><p> </p><p>The next few moments were spent in silence as they sat in a traffic jam. Annoyance was clear on the older man’s face though he didn’t feel comfortable breaking the quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Ren had a thought though.</p><p> </p><p>“S-Sojiro-san?” The man seemed surprised that he was being addressed; from what he’d picked up on the kid wasn’t one to start the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Why… did you take me in..?” Ren asked solemnly, almost afraid of what the answer would be.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it wasn’t like I volunteered to do it.” Sojiro grumbled lightly. “Your father asked me and I owed him a favor.”</p><p> </p><p>Ren’s interest was piqued; he sat up straight and hummed, “What for?”</p><p> </p><p>“He helped me get the job I had before I opened the café, knew a guy who knew a guy and stuff like that. I have a lot to thank him for on that front.” Sojiro’s attention traced off and Ren didn’t ask any more questions, simply deciding to ponder the new information.</p><p> </p><p>In a law office in the heart of Tokyo, a tv hummed quietly as two people, a woman with long silver hair, and an old man sitting in a desk watched it in contemplation. The newscast of the subway accident was playing, and the two looked on fervently. The television showed a man being taken off in a stretcher as a scared, crying little girl followed along, holding a similarly terrified puppy. Everyone present looked understandably horrified as they got off the wreckage of the subway cars. Some were turned on their side, another was skewed upwards on top of the one in front of it, the worst one had it's wall torn open upon hitting the corner of the stop. </p><p> </p><p>"It's less of an operating accident and more of a crime of the company and the government." The bald headed, suited man said from his desk, hands folded in front of him. "Site inspectors apparently reported all of this six months ago- the deterioration of the tracks and the ATC. Seems the railway company and the Ministry of Transport both turned a blind eye to the truth." He sat his hands down on the desk and leaned back in his chair. "There's no way they can hide. This will go all the way to the top."</p><p> </p><p><em>"Now onto our main story." The news reporter said. "With this derailment accident, as well as other recent incidents of unknown motive, concern is spreading among the general public. Just what could be causing such a drastic change so suddenly in these people?" </em>The silver haired young woman looked down in deep thought. A stern gaze rest across her brow.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything's linked-that's what you're thinking, correct?" She looked up to the man as he spoke, but she didn't respond. With a sigh he sat back up. "Ah well. Are you free? You and I haven't gone for a drink in a while."</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a rather formal smile and shook her head. "Thank you, sir, but I have another meeting to attend." She gave him a bow before turning to the door. "Goodbye." She left, and as the door closed behind her, the man simply looked back to his desk.</p><p> </p><p>As the woman walked down the main staircase of the building, a shaggy-brown haired boy, looking to be around eighteen, stood at the bottom in a grey suit and black pants, holding a briefcase with black gloves. "Prosecutor Niijima, you asked for me. Is it a case?" He asked. </p><p> </p><p>She tucked her purse to her side as she approached him. "Not quite. I want your opinion on something." She continued walking past him, expecting him to follow.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." He said, turning to her as she stopped. "Your judgement is quite often correct, though." </p><p> </p><p>"Can we discuss this over sushi, perhaps? You are making a student work late, after all." He began to follow her.</p><p> </p><p>Without looking back to him, she opened the door to the building. "Conveyor belt only." She said as she walked out. Causing the boy to seemingly deflate as he let out a disappointed 'aw'. </p><p> </p><p>By the time Ren and Sojiro arrived back at the café there was no point in Sojiro opening up, no one would have come. “There’s some leftovers in the fridge, help yourself, I’m going home. Don’t mess up my shop.” The man said before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Ren heated up some curry and rice, eating it quietly while rubbing his pounding temples. His first day was tomorrow, and frankly he wasn’t exactly excited to head back to that school so soon, though he supposed he had no choice. After finishing he cleaned his plate and went on up to bed, though he wasn’t sure how much he’d actually be able to rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It Gets Worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Why was the school a castle?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! I've tried writing a story similar to this before, however due to my busy schedule at the time it was an idea that never came to fruition, however I now I'm taking full advantage of quarantine to really go all in on this, especially after having platinumed Royal. Any and all feedback is welcome, I definitely would love ideas on things to be incorporated in the story! Make sure to mark spoilers though for any who haven't yet finished the game! Enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Joker back flipped and landed onto the shoulders of the guard behind him, tearing off its mask before pushing off and landing on the ground. Its body dissipated into a black liquid before quickly reforming into a monstrosity with a bull-like head and elongated body with six legs. The beast let out a roar at its target, it was determined to kill.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>In response to this Joker merely smiled a poker-like smile. “Too easy.” He thought as he pulled out his dagger and readied a hand on his mask.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong> <em>“Kill the intruder!” </em> </strong> <em>The monster Joker had identified to be Moloch roared viciously before a round blasted a portion of its head off. Instinct drove the teen at that point as he rolled backwards out of the way of an agidyne burning through the ground. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Moloch held its head with its hoof in pain from the wound. In a fit of rage it let out plumes of fire all around it in an attempt to drive the enemy back.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Joker didn’t move any further back than his first roll though; in fact he instead took the offensive. There was no time for him to waste after all. In a split second decision he launched his grappling hook onto a nearby rail in the ceiling and used it to launch himself over the flames and towards the shadow.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Arsene!” He roared from the depths of his heart. A figure in a red suit with raven colored wings appeared behind him as he fell. “End this.” Joker said taking Arsene’s hand as they fell towards Moloch, spinning in mid air he launched the red suited figure at the shadow. Arsene spread his clawed hands wide, the vicious flame like grin on his head only growing in intensity as he ripped the shadow in half while crashing into it like a meteor.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>After the kill was confirmed Arsene held a hand towards the air which Joker landed dead center on. The other two shadow guards in the room quivered for a moment at the murderous look the teen and his persona had offered them.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>When Sojiro walked into Leblanc he was greeted by Ren sitting at the café counter already in his uniform, simply scribbling in the diary that he had given him on his first night there. Sojiro was glad to see him legitimately writing in it at the very least.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, what are you doing up so early? Wasn’t expecting you to rise for at least another half hour.” Ren glanced up to acknowledge the man.</p><p> </p><p>“Early riser I suppose.” He said. “At least you won’t have to worry about me sleeping in?” He closed the diary and tucked it into his blazer pocket. He had been up since about five, in the half hour between then and now that gave him he had cleaned up in the bathroom and prepared his bag for school.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess, but make sure you’re actually getting enough sleep, I’m not about to have you collapse on me because you wanted to be stupid.” Sojiro cocked a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Noted.” Ren said simply, unsure of how he could brute force his sleep schedule into being 'healthier'.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, you’ll have to wait on breakfast, I was planning on getting here before you woke up so it’d be ready but that didn’t exactly work out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to worry, I already ate.” Ren said sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“What? You didn’t ransack my fridge did you?” Sojiro narrowed his eyes. He’d kick him out if he used any of the expensive ingredients.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, nothing like that.” Ren stifled the thoughts. “In my box from home I had some cup noodles. I didn’t want to bother you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kid I’m your guardian it isn’t really a bother, and that’s hardly nutritious.” Sojiro sighed, rubbing his head. “I won't stuff you now but tomorrow skip the noodles, I'll make you something you can actually live off of." </p><p> </p><p>A strange look passed over Ren’s eyes when Sojiro said that. It didn’t go unnoticed either. “What? Don’t like my curry?” The older man said, narrowing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no, that’s not it.” Ren paused, deciding his words carefully. “I guess it’s just been awhile since someone’s made me breakfast is all. Thank you.” He nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t mention it; it’s more trouble for me if you get sick from eating poorly anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>Ren left the café after thanking Sojiro for his kind offer. His bag swayed behind him as he walked down the alley and into Yongen Jaya’s subway station. While the rumors about Tokyo’s subways being cramped were certainly true, it seemed far worse than it was two days ago, something Ren attributed to the accident yesterday. The people were even more closely cramped together, and twice as rowdy, likely due to anxiety. After transferring onto the train bound for Aoyama Itchome though, Ren had managed to push his way into a seat and zone off for awhile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>*Bzzt* </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ren’s pocket vibrated. He knew almost immediately who it was as no one else had really bothered to text him since his arrest. He leaned to the side and tried his best to fish his phone out of his pocket, in the process apologizing to the man he had to press into in order to acquire the extra arm room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dad: Hey, sorry I haven’t been able to get in touch until now; things are a bit crazy with work.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ren paused upon reading the text. He hadn’t spoken to his father since the morning he left for Tokyo. His father had broken the news that since his flight got cancelled the night before he wasn’t taking his leave from work. Originally he was supposed to be there when Ren left, and frankly it left a bad taste in the teen’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ren: What, no signal in Kyoto?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was a minute or two before his father responded. Ren never took his eyes off the screen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dad: I really am sorry. We’ve been doing work setting up a new homeless shelter and I just, I don’t know, got lost in my projects again…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>At that Ren visibly sighed. He could never bring himself to be mad at his father, he was doing good work. If his father’s time went more towards those in need rather than some attention hungry high schooler with a roof over his head and food in his stomach then so be it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ren: I know. It’s alright.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dad: In any case how did your first two days in Tokyo go?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The boy looked up and thought for a moment, though quickly found that the noise of the rails and muttering of those around him wasn't actually helping him collect his thoughts. Nonetheless though he started typing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ren: Sojiro has a bit of a hard shell but he seems nice, the principal is… unique. That’s about all I know so far.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dad: Your first day is today right? I hope it goes well for you son.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ren: We’ll see. The train is pulling up to the platform right now, I have to go.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>There was a moment of wistful hesitation before Ren continued typing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ren: I love you dad.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dad: I love you too… kitten.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>At that the teen almost choked as his face heated up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ren: Let’s NOT do that again.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dad: What? Your mom used to call you kitten all the time haha</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>About three or so attempts were made and subsequently deleted by Ren in an attempt to put into words why, with all jokes aside, he didn’t really want to be called that. Instead the teen elected to just put his phone back into his pocket and step off as the train came to a stop. He’d have been lying to himself if he said he wasn’t scared. The real moment of truth on just how his probation would go, would be meeting his teachers, how they treated him would likely change how his class treated him, it would all spiral down from there should things go wrong.</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed a sigh though; there was no sense in getting overly worked up before even stepping back into the building.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he got to the steps of the platform Ren knew it was raining, he could smell it in the air as it carried away his stress.</p><p> </p><p>That was one thing Ren always had an appreciation for. No matter what mood he was in the rain would always make his steps feel lighter and set anything he was dealing with into perspective. Upon walking out of the station without an umbrella he started walking down the sidewalk, being one of the few to be walking at a normal pace. He gazed up at the clouds and let out a deep held breath he hadn’t known he had. Staying under the rain would’ve been his preferred option, if it weren’t for him needing to show up to school reasonably dry for first impressions anyways. He took shelter underneath the overhang of a building, swiping some of the unabsorbed rain drops off of his blazer and pants.</p><p> </p><p>Another presence made itself known to Ren almost immediately, as another person, a girl, had taken refuge as well. The girl took off her hood, revealing ashy blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. By all conventional means of the word, she was incredibly pretty.</p><p> </p><p>She looked over at Ren questioningly before flashing a bright smile his way. He returned the gesture, and then the two went on to simply wait for the rain to ease enough to continue their journey to school.</p><p> </p><p>A silver car pulled up in front of the two and rolled down its window. Inside was a man, from what Ren could tell he was incredibly tall, with black hair and a square chin. Something in Ren’s gut churned. Perhaps he really did need more than those noodles.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you want a ride? You’re gonna be late.” The man leaned over to look out his window at the two, actually, no, mostly just the girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh uh, yes, thank you.” She said. The man unlocked the door and cracked it open. The girl, rather warily it seemed, grabbed the handle of the car and sat next to him. The whole ordeal struck Ren as off. They didn’t seem to know each other well, not well enough for more than pleasantries, though she got in without question.</p><p> </p><p>“How about you?” The man asked, Ren however didn't fancy the thought of getting in the car with the man, and for some reason felt as though that feeling was reciprocated. It was fine though, he much preferred the rain anyways.</p><p> </p><p>“No thank you.” Ren simply waved awkwardly, the man then nodded and without hesitation, rolled up the window and drove off, leaving Ren alone with the image of the two in his head.</p><p> </p><p><em>Strange, she looked sad… </em>He thought.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Before the car had fully hauled off, fast footsteps could be heard on the rain covered sidewalk approaching them, it was too late however by the time the source of them had reached his spot. A blond boy, seemingly the same age as Ren, panted as he stopped, clearly angry. “Dammit! Screw that pervy teacher!” He shouted from Ren’s side, startling him slightly, not that he showed it.</p><p> </p><p>“Pervy teacher?” Ren asked curiously as he buried the anxiousness the shout brought.</p><p> </p><p>“What? You plannin’ on rattin’ me out to Kamoshida?” The boy narrowed his eyes, seemingly defensive at simply being spoken to. It was clear to Ren the boy hadn't been having the greatest day.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know who Kamoshida is.” Ren said. And unbeknownst to him his phone lit up in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“In that car just now it was Kamoshida, are you new or something?” The blond asked, supremely confused and nearly embarrassed by his own defensiveness as he realized the situation.</p><p> </p><p>Ren pushed up his glasses and glanced up and down at the boy, he wore the same uniform as himself, minus the flashy t-shirt the blond wore so clearly he was a Shujin student as well. This was an opportunity, he decided. “Yeah, I’m a transfer student, second year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh cool, we’re the same year then.” The blond’s tense posture relieved as he realized he wasn’t in danger of being reported. “Listen, if you’re new I better fill you in on some things so you don’t wind up brainwashed into being a Kamoshida fan boy like the rest of the school.” He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. “Let's get a move on while the rain's lettin up, I'll tell you on the way."</p><p> </p><p>Ren simply nodded and began following the blond teen, turning down an alley to avoid the rain. He wasn’t sure what to think of the new boy. He seemed nice enough, and Ren had to admit he had a strange feeling about this Kamoshida person as well.</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence as they went through the alleys. They crossed a street at one point, and by then Ren had started wondering if the boy actually intended on 'filling him in' as he had claimed, but it was clear the blond was just struggling to find the words to use. As they continued on towards the school the boy eventually spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Basically the dude’s a two faced asshole.” The teen summed up. “He’s the Volleyball team’s coach but…”</p><p> </p><p>Ren noticed pain behind the teen’s eyes, as though recounting painful memories.</p><p> </p><p>“Just, don’t trust him, he treats the school like it’s a castle and he’s the king or some shit. He’s got a major ego and ain’t exactly opposed to crushing whatever’s in his way.” The two teen’s heads ached and the atmosphere changed in an indescribable way to Ren, though the other teen continued despite the pang of pain. “He’s a selfish bastard.”</p><p> </p><p>Ren couldn’t help but let out a small pained chuckle at that, earning him a confused glance from the blond ahead of him. “Sorry, sorry, just, I know my fair share about those types of people.” A sour look crossed Ren’s face before he buried it again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha, yeah well- What the hell!?”</p><p> </p><p>Ren sped up to catch up with the blond teen ahead of him. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he did, but whatever it was wasn’t nearly as crazy as the literal medieval castle that stood outside of the alley. Stone towers loomed over the two teens as a drawbridge led to the mighty doors of the keep. The strangest part though was that as Ren’s gaze followed the center spire he realized that the sky itself was red.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were taking me to the school?” Ren questioned, suddenly frightened again as he worried he was having another hallucination.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I was!” The blond said “I don’t know what’s going on either!” This though, scared Ren more, as if he wasn't the only one seeing it, then it must be real.</p><p> </p><p>They stepped forward towards the building cautiously, scanning over the sign that clearly read "Shujin Academy."</p><p> </p><p>The anxiety peaked in Ren, and balanced out to an almost worry induced state of numbness as he slowly crept forward to the doors of the building.</p><p> </p><p>“D-dude where the hell are you going!?”</p><p> </p><p>“We won’t figure out what’s happening from out here will we?” Was all Ren replied as he pushed open one of the grand doors, unsure of his own actions but too caught up to question them.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah I guess.” The blond said sheepishly before jogging to catch up.</p><p> </p><p>The two entered the grand hall of the castle. Two red velvet staircases, one on each side of the room led up to a second floor while hallways went off on each side of the hall.</p><p> </p><p>“No way.” Ren said with a flat, done with it, sort of voice, the worry draining for a moment and replaced with sheer incredulousness. “Hey, you may want to see this.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?” The blond asked as he went over to Ren, looking where the boy pointed. “No. No damn way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Way. That’s that Kamoshida guy isn't it...?" He said, still unsure of what he was even looking at, but clearly not enjoying it. "I know you said he has fans but do you guys like... worship him?"</p><p> </p><p>"What? No! Or well, some kind of do, but not like-"</p><p> </p><p>At the top of the stairs there was an impossibly large portrait on the wall of Kamoshida in a suit of knight’s armor and a sword, he looked like he was charging into battle.</p><p> </p><p>“Halt!” A voice yelled from behind the two, causing them to whip around in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, woah, hey, you scared me.” The blond said at the figure in armor that was walking towards them. “Are you a student or something? The hell happened to the school?”</p><p> </p><p>As the armor clad figure approached, two more appeared from seemingly nowhere behind the boys, blocking off any escape routes as the first drew a sword and shield.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think these guys are friendly.” Ren said with widened eyes, the worry returning to the boy. “We need to go.”</p><p> </p><p>The moment Ren turned to find a way out he was slammed in the face with a shield, cracking the lenses of his glasses and knocking him flat on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“He- wh- th hell!?” Ren’s ears were ringing and his eyes glazed over as a guard stood above him. It raised the pommel of its sword and firmly crashed it into Ren’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>And then the world went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pillager of Twilight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“There was a terrible subway accident that day. You remember it, don’t you?” A silver haired woman spoke, sitting across from a bruised and battered boy with aching ribs. A metal metal table the only thing separating them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy didn’t respond, his head felt heavy, and he had a hard time keeping it upright as god knows what flowed through his system. The woman continued.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I assume you know of the uproar that the public calls the ‘psychotic breakdown incidents.’” She looked at him with cold, calculating eyes. He took a moment to think through her words, trying to clear his head as well as he could. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know anyone who hasn’t.” He said tiredly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She crossed her arms and sat stiffly in her chair. “You say that like it’s none of your business.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you feel differently?” He asked, looking up at her as he tried to shift positions to find a way to breathe that hurt his chest less.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“With one of the victims being a teacher at your high school? I’m skeptical.” She said. “On that day, were you still an ‘ordinary’ student?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy looked down at the table, unsure of how to answer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Let me change the question.” She said, noticing his silence. “You transferred to Shujin Academy, correct?” He nodded. “An ordinary prep school that could be found in any city…” She glanced over to a black folder on the table next to her, eyeing it meticulously. “That’s what it should’ve been.” She then turned to him, the two sat looking at each other, both of their gazes piercing. “What happened around that time? Tell me everything-truthfully.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, come on, wake up!” A voice said as Ren’s head spun. A hand shook him back and forth, eventually calling him into consciousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m up-” He said, clutching his head in pain and turning over. The blond boy stood next to him, a flash of relief showing on his face before the panic continued. Ren looked around him as straightened his glasses and sat up. He was on a cold metal bench, and as he looked around his breathing stopped. The two boys were in a cell. Dark bricks surrounded them, with chains hanging from the walls and a menacing iron gate preventing them from leaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” The blond asked, looking concerned, even more so now that the boy seemed to be shutting down before him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m-” Ren stammered before shooting up to his feet rather jarringly. “We need to get out of here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond nodded in agreement towards the boy. “I don’t know if this is some movie set or something but I’m not down for this shit.” He said, clenching his teeth afterwards as they both moved to the iron bars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren pulled on the door desperately. “How long have we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know, I just woke up too.” The blond said. “But this place is freaky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren looked out of the cell, and to his own dismay all he saw in front of him was a small walkway horizontal to the door, followed by a large gap with what sounded like running water, and across even that, another long line of jail cells. His heart sunk deeply as he felt hope leaving him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A horrific scream was heard from down the long corridor of cells. It made both the boys freeze in fear and anxiety as they heard the pain in the voice. After a moment of stunned silence the blond’s scared voice sounded. “This- this is bad-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren pulled away from the door and started scanning the room for any way of escape. The walls were all solid brick, there was no way out, though after he accepted this fact his mind then darted to any other method it could grasp onto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laid eyes onto the two large wooden barrels in the room and let out a stern, wide eyed, kick. The noise captured the blond’s attention, though as he went to speak Ren had already let out another sharp kick in the same spot, hurting the boy’s foot but also splintering off a pointed piece of wood just large enough to grip in hand. Ren picked it up and tucked it in his pocket. As metal steps began from down the corridor, approaching the cell, the black haired boy turned. “Help me turn the barrel.” He said, glancing over to the blond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re coming-” The boy said, rather caught off guard. All the same though he went over and turned the barrel so that no one would see the hole in the bottom, then stepped back so as to not draw attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The steps drew even closer, and before they had even rounded into view of the cell a voice said aloud. “Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon.” A suit of armor stepped in front of the iron door and the boys frightfully stepped back. The armor wore a blue mask with an expressionless face. Nothing but black was behind the holes in the eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your charge is ‘unlawful entry.’” The voice came from behind the mask. What was even more disconcerting though, was the large sword it wielded. “Thus, you will be sentenced to death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren’s eyes went impossibly wider as he backed further into the cell. The blond stood, anger and confusion in his own eyes. “You- what?!” He cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the price you pay for bounding into my castle as you please.” A voice that was vaguely familiar to Ren said. The blond knew it immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K-Kamoshida?!” He half shouted. The man from the car that morning walked up behind the soldier, with two more of them following closely behind. A small golden crown sat atop his black hair. The man wore a pink and red velvet, heart covered cape. He wore no shirt or pants, simply a pink speedo, showing his hairy legs and chest, somehow making the sight even more disturbing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it’d be you Sakamoto.” The man let out a wicked laugh and then smirked at the blond. “Trying to disobey me again huh? It looks like you haven’t learned your lesson at all.” He said, then turned his attention to Ren, making the boy’s stomach sink. “And you brought a friend this time… Because you still can’t do anything for yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ren slowly fell into his own head in panic, the blond stepped towards the cell door in anger. “This ain’t funny you asshole, let us out of here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that how you speak to a king?” The man said, levying cold yellow eyes onto the blond. “It’s remarkable how little you understand your position, I already told you. You’re going to die here.” The first guard stepped forward and pulled out keys. Both boys stepped back as it unlocked the cell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-stop it…” The blond muttered with frightened eyes. The first guard walked into the cell. It’s shield -roughly the same size as the boys- held firmly upright to force them back, as though they weren’t already. The king followed in behind, with a second and third guard following.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They tried to back the teens into the corner of the cell with sheer intimidation. As they pressed forward, Ren on instinct pressed himself up against the back wall. Sakamoto on the other hand clenched teeth and with a shout charged into one of the guards, ramming into it’s shield and knocking it backwards onto the ground. He looked back to Ren. “Come on, we’re getting out of here!” He shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words fell on the black haired boy’s ears but rang hollow. The other two guards already on the blond. One had smacked him with it’s shield, knocking him to the side wall and making him double over in pain. Ren raised a hand towards the boy, wishing he could do something to help, but unable to find the strength to act. The blond looked over to him and shouted. “Get outta here! These guys are serious!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first guard -now back on its feet- immediately cut off the opening that was made. “As if I would let you vermin run.” The mad king said, staring down Ren. “Still though, did you really consider it? What a heartless friend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He ain’t a friend…” Sakamoto choked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king ignored him and walked to the blond as the first soldier made sure Ren wouldn’t move. “I’ll see to this nuisance first.” He said. “Pick him up for me.” The man stood over the blond as the two free guards stood on each side of him, hoisting him up by his arms as he struggled to break free from their grip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king looked at him quietly as he struggled, until eventually the blond stopped and looked up at the man with scorn. The moment his eyes settled on the king, a wicked laugh broke out from the man, and the moment Sakamoto opened his mouth to question it, the man swung with all his might and slugged the boy in his face. “Take this!” He laughed. The shock and pain in the blond’s eyes as his head whipped to the side. “Lowly scum!” He punched the boy in the gut, making his legs give out beneath him, only leaving him to be held up by the guards. In that same moment he uppercut the boy, bringing sharp pain to his jaw and messing up any sense he still had about him, before finally he raised a fist above his head. Just as he went to crash it down into the boy’s head. He heard a shout from behind him and a sharp pain in his shoulder as something stabbed into it hard, causing the man to shout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it you bastard!” Ren screamed, driving the piece of wood deeper, pressing into the man with all his strength. At that same moment the first guard -that hadn’t been able to react fastly enough to the boy’s actions- crashed the pommel of it’s sword onto Ren’s head, crashing him into the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You!” The king screamed. “You arrogant, vile, belligerent-” His face contorted in anger as he crashed his foot into the boy’s stomach. Ren threw his arms over his head and pulled his head to his knees to try and protect his stomach as the king kicked over and over in anger. Sakamoto looked on in horror, too weak to stop the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren trembled in pain on the ground. The king kicked and stomped him in anger repeatedly until he eventually took a deep breath and stepped away from the battered boy and pulled the wood chip out from his shoulder in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As far as I’m concerned.” Kamoshida said through clenched teeth. “This was an assassination attempt.” He threw the chip on the ground in front of Ren and stomped it. “I’ll make you suffer for it.” The man grimaced. “This one.” The man said, as the first guard hoisted him by the collar and threw him back against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I going to die here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought to himself as he began to slump against the wall before the guard forced him upright. He looked around with his head spinning. The walls of the cell seemed to close in on him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just wanted to be a normal student.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tears welled in his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I in a cell again? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looked up to the king’s violent eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I’m where I was meant to be then…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He closed his eyes as one of the guards raised it’s sword to his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was stupid, thinking I could escape it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A metal thud met their ears, and when Ren looked down he saw Sakamoto grabbing onto the guard’s metal leg, punching at it with what little strength he could muster, grinding his teeth and trying his hardest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re- </span>
  </em>
  <span>His eyes widened as he looked to the blond. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Th-they’re going to kill you too aren’t they-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s the matter?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A sinister voice rang in the back of his head. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you truly ready to resign yourself to this fate?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren looked around in panic as his head began to burn with intense, searing pain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you going to allow him to die as well?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren’s eyes darted to the blond, still hammering away at the guards leg. The pain in his own head was splitting as he thrashed around in agony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Even now he seeks to protect you. Will you truly forsake him?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice growled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Was your previous decision a mistake then?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ren’s wide and frenzied eyes narrowed in anger as he thought back to that frightened woman fighting off a drunkard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the steel of the sword pressed into Ren’s neck he let out a wicked laugh. Stress, fear, and pure, burning anger burned in his throat as his laugh grew wilder. The sword lowered slightly as the guard wavered in confusion. The king’s eyes widened in surprise at the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was... so stupid.” He grimaced. “For a second I almost thought that I’d be able to let you do what you wanted…” Ren’s piercing grey eyes locked onto Kamoshida’s, staring the vile man deep in his soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve heeded your resolve.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The sinister voice in his head said, a quiet approval ringing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice… Call upon my name, and release thy rage!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The pain swelled as Ren thrashed his head about, he began to scream. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the pain vanished from Ren, he looked up at the sword raised above his head and the king standing in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Execute him!” Kamoshida called out, and the sword began to drop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In that moment Ren clenched his teeth in anger and a force burst forth, blasting back the sword and pushing back the executioner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren looked up. A white mask now adorning his face, with his steely grey eyes circled by black rings flaring into points around his eyes. His rage broke for a moment as he brought a hand to his face, feeling the hard mask. It was connected to him, as though melted into his very skin. He felt the undeniable need to take it off. He tore at it as the guards looked onward in shock. His skin tearing from his face as he ripped and pulled at the mask, blood pouring down his face. His rage boiled in him as with one final scream he tore it off completely, leaving his face raw and bloody. When he looked up at the mad king, his eyes shined a malicious golden yellow before blue flames burst forth. The blood blew away as his skin healed and the flames overtook him. His wide eyes and wicked smile burnt forth in red, standing out from the rest of the fire as he was completely taken from view. The guards and the king backed away in fear as the boy went up in flames. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lurched forward and as the flames flew off of his back, he emerged dawning a long black coat reaching his ankles, with a buttoned up, high necked grey waistcoat underneath. His hands now were covered in red gloves and held by chains, and although his eyes were once again grey, they held no less anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the flames emerged a red and grey suited demon. It’s proportions similar to a human, though it’s fingers narrowed into needles at the ends and it’s face was a black mask whose features were detailed in fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren tore off the chains and threw them, just as the demon sprouted long black feathered wings from it’s center back, casting out flames that blasted away the guards, shattering one of them against the wall and causing it to dissipate into nothingness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakamoto leaned back against the wall in awe and fear as he shielded his face from the flames and the king cowered away. “W-what the…” He asked as he stared at the black haired boy in amazement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am the pillager of twilight-’Arsene!’” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The demon called out in blazing blue fire. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am the rebel’s soul that resides within you. If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give it to me.” Ren said as he stepped forward towards the two remaining guards, glaring daggers into the mad king. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Protect your king! End him!” The man called with anger though a tremble lay in his voice. Before they could even raise their swords, the demon crashed through, piercing it’s armored chest with its claws and tearing it asunder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other guard threw itself back before collapsing into a pile of red and black bubbling goo, and reforming as a monster that resembled a jack-o-lantern wearing a cloak. It held a small lantern out in front of it that it shook. When it did this, columns of fire burst from the walls behind it and shot towards the teen and Arsene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A word came to mind as though it was etched into Ren’s own heart. He called out “Eiha!” And his own pillar of red and black magic collided with the fire, negating it and shocking the monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an instant blue flames appeared in Ren’s hand and formed a solid steel dagger. He charged forward and the panicked monster flew backwards, narrowly dodging a dagger slash before Arsene followed up Ren’s charge with a reaching clawed hand, grabbing it and forcing it to the ground, destroying it as it let out another Eiha directly from its hand and decimating the helpless demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the guards were destroyed the mask reappeared on Ren’s face, though this time he could tell that if he so desired he could remove it easily. Arsene disappeared, as well as the flames. The only ones left in the cell were Sakamoto, Kamoshida, and himself, even the remnants of the guards had disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren looked calm now, standing in the center of the cell and steadying his breathing. After a deep sigh, he turned and looked to Sakamoto, extending a red gloved hand to the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond looked at him and saw kindness in his eyes, easing the fear he felt. He took his hand and struggled back to his feet, unable to find the words to express just what he was thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You vermin aren’t leaving this castle alive!” Kamoshida shouted from the corner of the cell that he chose to hide in. “I’ll call more guards, they’ll bury you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cold grey eyes met the man. “You’ll have to leave this cell first.” He said menacingly, and as his eyes drew down to the keyring that the first guard had dropped, Kamoshida made a mad dash for it, throwing himself towards the keys in a try to grab them before the boy could get to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A piercing pain stopped him in his tracks. As he looked from the keyring to his hand, he found the steel dagger that Ren had thrown straight through his hand, hard enough so that it penetrated the stone beneath him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he wailed in pain and profanities Sakamoto picked up the keyring, slightly scared by Ren’s actions, but admittedly not entirely against it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two boys walked out of the cell, leaving behind the cursing king to try and release his hand and himself from imprisonment.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>